Do me now
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy / Kiedy pasja i pożądanie szukają ujścia, nie warto trudzić się zdejmowaniem ubrań czy przejściem do sypialni. Czy na pewno...? / tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki Robbiego Williamsa


**(You Better) Do Me Now**

Niemal wbiegli do pustego mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą w pośpiechu drzwi. Nie trudzili się nawet zapaleniem światła, zdjęciem kurtek, czy nawet przejściem do pokoju. Adam momentalnie przycisnął Tommy'ego do ściany naprzeciwko drzwi, całując namiętnie, penetrując językiem wnętrze jego ust; smakował tequilą i swoim owocowym błyszczykiem.

Brunet chwycił jego nadgarstki i przygwoździł je do zimnej powierzchni, o którą oparty był Tommy. Blondyn próbował walczyć o dominację, przyciskając swoje rozgrzane ciało do silnego ciała Adama. Ich języki nadal tańczyły w dzikim tańcu, który odbierał im możliwość logicznego myślenia. Nagle Tommy naparł na silniejsze ciało i wykorzystując zaskoczenie piosenkarza, pchnął go i przycisnął do przeciwległej ściany. Poczuł, że usta Adama wygięły się w uśmiechu, choć nie oderwał swoich gorących warg od ust Tommy'ego.

Tommy położył dłonie płasko na ścianie po obu strojach głowy Adama, napierając na niego jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze bardziej zdecydowanie. W pewnej chwili ich usta oderwały się od siebie, desperacko szukając powietrza. Muzyk przesunął usta na krawędź szczęki bruneta, a potem na jego szyję, kąsając ją, całując i wdychając jego zapach. Pachniał dziwnie pociągającą mieszanką mocnych perfum, papierosowego dymu wypełniającego klub, z którego właśnie wyszli oraz pożądaniem, którego nie umiał ukryć.

Nagle Adam, korzystając z roztargnienia niższego mężczyzny, złapał go mocno za ramiona i zrobił obrót w stronę drzwi, ponownie przyciskając drobne ciało do ściany. Z nabrzmiałych i wilgotnych od pocałunków ust Tommy'ego wydarł się cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia. Brunet przygryzł jego dolną wargę i pociągnął ją lekko. Blondyn jęknął z rozkoszy i zamknął oczy, oddając się pieszczotom.

Adam złapał nadgarstki Tommy'ego, obejmując je jedną dłonią i unieruchamiając w silnym uścisku wysoko nad jego głową. Koszulka blondyna podniosła się przez to do góry, odsłaniając duży fragment szczupłego, bladego ciała. Nie przestając kąsać i ssać dolnej wargi drobnego mężczyzny, wolną dłonią rozpoczął pieszczoty kawałka skóry tuż nad linią szarych slipek, wystających z nisko zawieszonych na biodrach wąskich spodni.

Jednym ruchem rozpiął guzik obcisłych jeansów Tommy'ego, wsuwając dłoń pod materiał bielizny. Muzyk westchnął głośno prosto w jego usta, kiedy poczuł jego pewny, lecz jednocześnie delikatny dotyk. Adam nie tracił czasu na łagodne, powolne czułości; nie po to się tu razem znaleźli. Szybkimi, posuwistymi ruchami pieścił twardego, pulsującego członka, wsłuchując się w głośne jęki blondyna, ssąc jego obojczyk i kąsając szyję.

Na dłoni poczuł pierwsze krople płynu wypływające z czubka członka Tommy'ego. Puścił jego nadgarstki i ukląkł przed nim, nie zaprzestając pieszczot wykonywanych drugą ręką. Muzyk zadrżał, kiedy usta Adam dotknęły czubka jego męskości i jęknął bezwstydnie, gdy piosenkarz boleśnie powoli i przekornie przesunął językiem po całej jego długości. Wziął go do ust, całego na raz, nosem dotykając delikatnej skóry podbrzusza Tommy'ego. Blondyn zawył z rozkoszy, czując ciepło ust Adama, wyczuwają szorstkość jego języka każdym nerwem, każdą komórka ciała.

Adam ssał czubek członka, smukłymi palcami delikatnie masując jądra. Zacisnął mocniej mięśnie ust i zaczął poruszać głową w przód i w tył, nie szczędząc pieszczot językiem i dłońmi. Tommy trzymał się jedną ręką stojącej obok szafy, starając się utrzymać równowagę, a palce drugiej wplótł w gęste włosy Adama, kierując nim, kontrolując intensywność i szybkość pieszczot. Jęczał głośno, czując, że jest na granicy spełnienia.

Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z ogromnym impetem i do przedpokoju weszła niczego niespodziewająca się, uśmiechnięta Leila. Stanęła jak wryta w progu mieszkania, krzyknęła cicho z zaskoczenia. Tommy zwrócił głowę w jej stronę, w jednej chwili odzyskując zdolność logicznego myślenia. Czuł, że jego usta otwierają się w zdumieniu, a członek wysuwa z ust Adama, kiedy ten odchyla głowę, aby spojrzeć na swoją mamę.

Leila wymruczała jedynie kilka przepraszających słów i wycofała się, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tommy odetchnął głęboko, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przez ten cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Jego dłonie podążyły w kierunku spodni, gotowy ubrać się z powrotem, jednak Adam odsunął je, kładąc swoje na jego wąskich biodrach, przytrzymując je sztywno przy ścianie. Objął ponownie ustami jego członka, intensyfikując i przyspieszając pieszczoty sprzed chwili.

Tommy ponownie się w nich zatracił, po kilkunastu sekundach przeżywając silny orgazm, wykrzykując głośno imię Adama. Jego całym ciałem targnęły dreszcze, wiec był niewymownie wdzięczny piosenkarzowi, że trzymał go stabilnie, nie pozwalając aby upadł.

Adam przełknął całe nasienie, zlizując je co do ostatniej kropli, po czym wstał z kolan i wziął Tommy'ego w ramiona, nadal utrzymując go w stanie równowagi. Objął jego gorące wargi swoimi ustami, pozwalając, aby skosztował własnego smaku. Całował go wolno, z namysłem, dopóki Tommy nie doszedł do siebie po obezwładniającym orgazmie.

Spojrzał na Adama przytomnie i zarumienił się na wspomnienie przyłapania ich przez jego mamę. Brunet zaśmiał się serdecznie: – Wie, kiedy przyjść. Już nieraz mnie tak złapała.

- Nie powinniśmy do niej od razu wyjść? Czuję, że muszę ją przerosić. – Wymamrotał Tommy, opuszczając ze wstydem głowę.

Adam wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak już nas widziała. Czemu miałbyś obejść się bez wielkiego finału? – Polizał płatek jego ucha, na co Tommy zadrżał gwałtownie.

Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko i wypuścił go ze swoich objęć, podążając w kierunku wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi, ku zaskoczeniu Tommy'ego wciąż stała Leila, zaabsorbowana pisaniem wiadomości na swoim smartfonie. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zwróciła ku nim głowę, na jej twarzy zawitał szeroki uśmiech, tak podobny do tego, który rozświetlał twarz jej syna.

- Skończyliście? Świetnie! – Zebrała papierowe torby, które wcześniej ustawiła w rządku na klatce schodowej i minęła ich, wchodząc z werwą do mieszkania, kierując się prosto do kuchni. – Nie przejmuj się mną, Tommy, ja nic nie widziałam, kochanie! – podążyli za nią, wchodząc do kuchni w momencie, kiedy brunetka zapełniała już lodówkę stojącą w kącie pomieszczenia. – Zrobiłam ci drobne zakupy, chciałam je tylko podrzucić, Adam. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, zaraz uciekam. – Obserwowali ją, kiedy z prędkością światła wyjmowała zakupy, chowając je do różnych szafek. – Ach, a przy okazji… - zwróciła się do nich, wskazując na Adama dorodnym porem – muszę przyznać, skarbie, że zdziwił mnie nieco tamten widok… Byłam _pewna_, że wolisz być na górze!


End file.
